Little Titan
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Levi was forced to drink with Hange and ends up dead drunk. Hange chained him to the bed and when a Levi-deprived Eren returns home, his lover wants to pee. Without the keys to handcuffs, what would Eren do?


Little Titan

 **Author's Note: So I'm pissed with people stealing my ideas and making use of me. That bitch has the nerve to ask me for pointers for her report after stealing my idea too. What I do when pissed is to ignore and to read then I came across this splendid SNK dj with Levi x Eren. One line states 'Stand down my little titan' and I lost it. Here it is, a pointless smut based on the unique setting xD Enjoy and review~**

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 _Whisky makes a man drunk. But what if that man had a lover who was also a man? This story is a pointless one shot about how a certain Titan transforming adolescent reacts to a rare and unexpected situation of returning home to his older lover – drunk and handcuffed to the bedpost. Special thanks to Titan crazy Hange for the adorable situation. I don't know what I'm writing because I'm angry but do leave a comment anyway to let me know how shitty anger writing can be._

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Eren was exhausted. Mikasa's tutoring was bad enough and then Hange had dragged him off for experiments. Levi on the other hand was missing the whole day. Eren pouted a little then sighed. They had been lovers for about three months now and not seeing the captain was something Eren could not get used to. "He's a busy man," Eren told himself but not even knowing it made the titan transforming hero feel better.

He entered the house and whispered quietly "I'm back", a habit that had been formed recently. Levi was nowhere in sight and Eren was disheartened. His body was tired but without his lover, his heart cannot rejuvenate. "I guess I'll take a shower then sleep… I wish Captain Levi was here though." A small lonely smile glossed over the young face unsuitably. "It sure is a long night."

Eren removed his shoes and went to the room. It was dark and Eren was too lazy to grab a lamp. He sauntered across the room, maneuvering expertly around the furniture, and rummaged the cupboard for a set of pajamas. It looked slightly childish for a boy as built as Eren but Eren loved it anyway. It was the first Christmas gift that Levi had gotten him after they had become a couple. Green with cute small rabbit prints… Levi had a fascination with rabbits for some reason Eren did not understand. It was fine though, he could get used to it.

Movement in the dark room startled Eren he immediately attacked the figure and pinned the person down onto the bed. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The figure struggled for a while and emitted muffled noises. Eren wanted to bash his head into the nearest wall for being dumb. Of course the intruder couldn't answer. Eren's hand was over his mouth.

Once Eren removed his hand, the said intruder gasped for air and coughed a little. Eren waited for an answer but what happened was totally unexpected.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, you shitty brat?" a painfully familiar voice hissed. Eren's brain did not process anything else expect the fact that he finally had Levi with him. "Levi!" he squealed before hugging the older man tightly. Levi could not stay mad even if Eren had just attacked him out of the blue. He returned the passionate embrace and waited for the boy to collect his logic. Levi learnt from experience the boy thinks with his heart and not his head. He would be about to learn something new though.

Once Eren got over his initial excitement, he began to realise something strange. "Um… captain? Why aren't you in the living room? You usually wait for me there. Did something happen?"

Levi was still slightly disoriented. Earlier that day, the stupid four eyed freak dragged him along to celebrate their latest victory in bringing down four abnormal titans and helping her capture two of them. Levi was forced to drink and being low in alcohol tolerance, he succumbed quickly to the influence of the foul beverage.

When he awoke, Levi found himself chained to the bedframe with a handcuff he had no keys to. He had been lying there for hours and now that Eren was back, he was painfully aware of his bladder. "Shit…" he cursed.

Eren gave him a perplexed look while lighting the lamp. Levi tried to break free but those handcuffs were well made. "Damned four eyes…"

"Captain?"

Levi glared at Eren who only gulped. He didn't know what he did to piss Levi off but somehow Levi wasn't too pleased. He did notice the handcuff on the older man's wrist though. Maybe that was why.

"Um… why are you chained to the bed?"

Levi's menacing aura thickened and Eren choked at the intensity of Levi's unspoken rage. "Four eyes forced me to drink. I woke up like this. It won't come off anytime soon. I don't have the key."

Eren nodded hesitantly. "Should I go ask her for the key?" Levi snorted. "She's not coherent and you'll only waste your time. In any case stop standing there and get me a bucket or something."

Eren was confused. "Ok… but why a bucket? If you're thirsty I can get you a glass of wa-"

Levi glared at Eren and snapped at him to hurry up. A blush crept up those cheeks and Eren gulped. Levi looked ravishing in that instant and Eren somehow disregarded the looming threat. He approached his lover slowly. "Captain…?"

Levi looked up and panicked at what he saw. When Eren had that look on his face, no one can stop him. "Eren what…?"

Eren crawled onto bed with Levi and closed their distance. He could feel Levi's intoxicated breath on his face. A part of him was reacting not so subtly and Eren mentally chanted, "Stand down my little titan…"

Levi gulped as Eren whispered into his ear. "Levi… why did you need a bucket?" Levi squirmed but the brat was ridiculously strong at the most inappropriate times. The blush might have been permanent and even if Levi knew he would never live down the shame, his manly honour was discarded the moment he confessed he needed to pee.

Silence was the only witness to the after moment of the awkward confession and then Levi had a premonition when Eren started grinding down on him. Before he knew it, Eren was stripping him down to his boxers. "Eren! What do you think you are doing?!"

Eren didn't stop or slow down. He merely stated he was stripping Levi down. "You can pee here if you want. I'll clean everything up later."

Levi was speechless and could only struggle weakly as Eren grinded him from behind while stroking his front rapidly. Tears gathered in his eyes as he fought the urge to pee and cum. "No… Eren! Eren stop… I don't want this…"

Eren ignored his lover's pleas and grabbed Levi's jaw with his other hand while putting two fingers into that warm cavern. Levi trembled with need so painfully but he refused to give in to that temptation. Eren knew how stubborn his lover could be and made used of his wet fingers.

Without warning, two fingers intruded the warm orifice and Levi let out a high pitched whine. Eren panted hotly. Those round globes weren't the only thing that made his little titan rock hard. The feeling of being inside that tight ass made him crazy. Two fingers slipped in easily and Eren took the liberty to violate every inch of that ass.

Two fingers hit that magical spot and Levi jerked. Eren knew victory was in his hands now. It wouldn't be long for Levi to give in while he pounded mercilessly on that pleasure spot.

"No… ugh! Eren… Eren stop! You can't… HAA!"

One hard jerk on Levi's front had him coming undone. Levi shuddered as Eren watched intently how he peed the whole time while stroking his shaft. Levi felt his nipples harden under the scrutiny and felt so ashamed of himself. He would rather die than admit how good it felt. "Dammit…"

Eren smiled. Now that his lover had given in, it was time to take full advantage of it. Levi was beginning to relax in Eren's arms when he felt fingers moving inside of him. Instantly he was alert. "E-Eren?"

The boy smirked. "Yes captain?" He asked playfully while stretching and thrusting into the hole lightly with his fingers. Levi whimpered silently as his body reacted to Eren's touch. "Haa…" Levi's eyes fluttered shut as Eren brushed his finger over the tip of his cock.

Precum gathered quickly and Eren knew Levi wanted more. He had been thrusting his hips and impaling down on Eren's fingers for a while now. "Levi. Tell me what you want."

Levi blushed. A dominant Eren never failed to turn him on. He felt his dick harden even more. "Tell me." It was an order.

Heart hammering, Levi whispered "Please ravish me…"

Eren growled and flipped Levi over so he was lying on the bed on his back. Legs were hoisted over shoulders as Eren plunged in without hesitation. "Hyaa!" Eren lost it when Levi screamed like that.

"Eren no… Slow down! Er-Ah! Haa… Eren… Hn…"

"Captain… Levi! Damn… are you feeling it?"

Levi locked gazes with beautiful emerald orbs. They shared a long kiss while the bed creaked from Eren's vigour.

"Ah!" Levi screamed as Eren hit dead on which made him see heaven for a split moment. Immediately after that hit, Eren persisted with the speed a trained warrior could muster. Waves after waves of pleasure brought Levi to the peak. Thoughts were incoherent and words failed at this point. Only one thing remained in his world – Eren.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The morning came soon enough and Levi woke up first. As promised, Eren head cleaned him up and the sheets while he passed out. Sixteen rounds had been no joke and Levi made a mental note to ask the four eyed freak if titans had mating seasons. He looked at the innocent face of his sleeping lover and smiled fondly.

Eren woke up to the wonderful feeling of Levi stroking his hair. "Morning Levi…" he yawned and Levi smiled. Eren blinked and then freaked out. "Captain? What's wrong?"

Levi caught himself and then blushed. "Shut up stupid brat! Sixteen times was too much!"

Eren went scarlet. "I'm so sorry captain! I don't know what came over me!" Levi smirked. "You know, I always said you think with your heart but yesterday I was convinced that wasn't the case at all… You think with that little titan of yours down there. The next time I see it I might slice it to pieces."

Eren paled. "I'm so sorry captain! Please don't do that… if you have to kill me please do it when I'm in my titan form!"

Levi looked at the trembling boy with his head lowered. "Hm… I'll consider it only if you can get the keys to get me out of these. Also, if you're not too rough we can do it in the bathroom. I feel filthy right now since I didn't take a bath last night. I want to wash my hair."

"Right on it sir!" Eren smiled and dashed off. Levi blinked as he processed what just happened.

"YOUR CLOTHES YEAGER!"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not a good smut piece but like I said, I hate word porn.**


End file.
